Lost Love
by Lirenel
Summary: Elizabeth broods as the man she loves marries another woman. UR and Weir angst.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis or the characters, I just borrow them for a time than give them back, usually unharmed._

_Note: This came to me late at night and is unbetaed so please tell me if there are any glaring mistakes. _

_Summary: Elizabeth broods as the man she loves marries another woman. UR and Weir angst. _

* * *

Elizabeth Weir leaned on the balcony outside the control room. Over the few years they had been in Atlantis the balcony had come to be hers. The only one who ever really trespassed was John, but then, he really didn't have any concept of personal space. Or restraint when it came to flirting with anything that had two X chromosomes. Now, though, she knew he would not be interrupting her anytime soon. He was too busy enjoying the party inside. The wedding party. And here she was, mourning the lost of her best friend, and perhaps someone who could have become more if her own lack of attention had not pushed him away. 

It had taken Elizabeth a long time to realize her feelings. Over three years passed before she comprehended that she had been in love with him since before she had set out to find the Lost City of Atlantis. And when she had finally figured out her feelings, she thought she had time. Time to talk to him, time to tell him that she loved him and to hear him say the same words. Only she had taken too much time…and she lost him.

She heard the door swoosh open and she turned to tell whoever it was that she didn't want to be disturbed. Not a word was spoken, though, when Elizabeth saw who it was that had disturbed her melancholy. It was the bride, the radiant, blushing bride who had stolen the only man she would ever truly love.

Elizabeth held her tongue, her jealousy, her anger as Teyla spoke. "Dr. Weir, I noticed you leaving the celebration. Is there anything wrong?"

Anything wrong? How about the fact that there was a man inside who just swore undying love to _you_, not me? A man who looks at you with stars in his eyes and no longer lights up when it's just _her, _just Elizabeth. She said none of these things, though, just smiled tightly and controlled her facial expression. "I just needed some fresh air. You should be inside having fun." With _him_.

Teyla looked her straight in the eye, and at that moment Elizabeth saw that she _knew_. The Athosian woman knew her every feeling, every thought, and then had the nerve to look at her with _sympathy_. "Please, Dr. Weir. You should not be alone. This is a night of celebration, no one should be unhappy. Come, join your friends."

Elizabeth felt her anger deflate at the woman's compassion. It wasn't Teyla's fault that Elizabeth had lost him. She had her chance and blew it. Steeling her nerves, she followed Teyla back inside. Her heart clenched as the groom jostled through the crowd to get to them. He grinned at his bride, his eyes never straying to the other woman who, unknown to him, broke inside with unrequited love. "There you are. I thought I'd lost you."

Teyla smiled, love radiated from her entire body as she looked at her husband. "You will never lose me, my love."

Another boyish grin crossed his face, and he kissed his wife with a tender passion that was so at odds with his normal personality. Elizabeth looked away, the sight of the couple like an arrow in her chest. Why had she waited so long? Why was this not hers?

The happy groom broke the kiss and absentmindedly noticed the leader of Atlantis. "Oh, Elizabeth, where you two talking? Sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine," she answered, her tone sharper than was perhaps suitable for the occasion. He never noticed, his whole being concentrated on the one he love. The one who was not her.

Elizabeth watched as the bride and groom moved away from her, both caught up in each other. This was her lot, then: to watch the man she loved with another woman, loving her, laughing with her, sharing little secrets that not even the closest friend could share. The future she had planned was gone, lost to her own ignorance and coldness.

And there was nothing she could do to change this. So Elizabeth hid her feelings inside, locked in the dark recesses of her heart. Smiling falsely she raised her glass as the best man gave a toast, "To my friends! May their love be as bright as the sun the groom recently blew up!" The laughter turned Elizabeth's stomach. "To Rodney and Teyla McKay!"

"To Rodney and Teyla!" yelled the crowd.

Elizabeth downed the champagne and added another silent toast.

_To my lost love._

* * *

Er, in case anyone's wondering, Sheppard's the best man. This definately does not fit my McWeir love. Hmmm. My guess is Evil Skittle. 


End file.
